gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hair/Crazy in Love
Hair/Crazy in Love (en español Cabello/Locamente Enamorado) es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio Hairography, la cual se compone de Hair, originalmente del musical Hair, y Crazy In Love, originalmente de Beyoncé. Además, esta canción está incluida en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. Contexto de la Canción Fue cantada en el episodio Hairography por New Directions cuando hicieron un número en la sala de música frente al Coro de Haverbrook School for the Deaf. La coreografía es una cabellografía, inspirada en la presentación de "Bootylicious" por parte de las chicas de la Jane Addams Academy. Todos los chicos de New Directions usaron pelucas. Los solos principales fueron realizados por Artie y Mercedes. Esta canción se estrenó como sencillo. Letra Artie: Yes, it's so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie It's ya girl Mercedes Mercedes: You ready, hey Chicas de New Directions: Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Mercedes: I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two or three times in a row Artie: I'm hairy high and low Don't ask me why I don't know Oooh Mercedes con New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (Chicas de New Directions: In love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (Chicos de New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Artie con New Directions: Give me a head with hair Long beautiful hair Shining, gleaming (Mercedes: Ooohh) Streaming, flaxen, waxen Mercedes con New Directions: Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (Chicos de New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Mercedes con New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now (Mercedes: Hey) (Chicas de New Directions: Your love's) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Your love) Got me looking so crazy right now Artie con New Directions: Down to here Down to there Down to there Down to where it stops by itself Where it stops by itself (Mercedes: Ooooh) New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Artie: Oh crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now (Artie: Oh) (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now Mercedes: Got my hair crazy right now Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|299 px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hairography Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones de Beyonce